


don’t blame me

by softbrio



Series: while i threw your shit in the fireplace [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Rio (Good Girls) Being an Asshole, if only brio talked it out, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbrio/pseuds/softbrio
Summary: still post season 2. continuation of the rio shows up at storage unit while beth is destroying his stuff plot.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: while i threw your shit in the fireplace [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069019
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	don’t blame me

**Author's Note:**

> ok part 2! i literally have no idea what to do after this so don’t ask for a part 3 lmao

It felt like days. Weeks, even. But in reality it was only ten minutes. Beth was out for ten minutes before she started to regain consciousness. Slowly opening her eyes, everything was still fuzzy. But there was one thing that wasn’t; Rio. He was noticeably closer to her, but there was still a significant space. Beth was still huddled up against the wall, the same place she was before she blacked out from hearing Rio speak. Part of her still thought she was either drunk or tired. She raised her head from where she was resting it on her knees, which gave her a better view of where he was standing. You would think that the silence would be awkward between them, but it was oddly familiar. 

They looked into each other’s eyes. Beth wanted to laugh because she knew how much Annie hated when they did that. And then her mind wandered to how much Annie and Ruby must hate _her_ right now. But his footsteps snapped her back into reality. He inched closer to her, practically standing over her, and knelt down. They were both at eye level now which built the tension up even more. Their close proximity made Beth squirm, and she put her hands on the wall behind her. Rio could notice her heart was starting to beat faster as her breathing also increased, he knew because it only happened around him. 

It felt like a lifetime that there was silence, neither one of them wanted to talk first. Beth thought it would’ve been Rio, which was funny because Rio thought it would’ve been Beth. That’s how similar they are— yet neither one wanted to admit that was true. There were so many things going through her mind right now, she couldn’t even get the right words out even if she wanted to. She took a deep breath, like she was hyping herself up just to _say_ something. 

“H-how,” she muttered, her speech staggered. Rio’s smirk came back onto his face— the last thing Beth remembered seeing before she blacked out. Her heart was beating a mile a minute as she awaited his response. He chuckled, but didn’t say a word. Her blood boiled, starting to get mad at him again. 

“Don’t act like you ain’t happy to see me, Elizabeth,” Rio finally spoke. _Elizabeth._ His hand came out of his jacket pocket, as he brushed her hair out of her face. Part of Beth wanted to slap his hand away from her face, but she didn’t. She never knew why, but it relaxed her. It was familiar. Different, even. It’s just always been _their_ thing. 

“I’m not,” she replied. Rio let out another laugh, standing up. She could notice what was in his back pocket— the gun. Her heart rate started to rise again. He turned around, holding out a hand to help her get up, but she completely ignored it, and stood up on her own. Part of her knew that it was a test in its own way, to see if she still trusts him. 

_“Do you trust me?”_

_”God, no,”_

_”That’s good,”_

”So no ‘how are ya?’, I was hopin’ for somethin’ from you,” he continued. His hand was no where near the gun, but Beth knew that could change in the blink of an eye. 

“I didn’t think you’d want to hear it,” she said. Rio laughed, knowing that it was true. That was the one thing that he hated about her, that she talked _way_ too much. Beth’s mind started to look for an escape route. Any way she went he would be able to catch her and stop her from running off, there was really no use. But she knew she would try anyways. And it only took one footstep from her for him to know what she was trying to do. He knew her better than anyone, and could practically read her like a book. 

It all happened in a blur. Rio grabbed her wrist, shoving her towards the wall, her back hitting hard. And he knew damn well he just wanted to kiss her right then and there, but he couldn’t. Beth tried moving her wrist out of his grip, but it was impossible, she was weaker than him. She started breathing heavily as the cold, metal gun dug under her chin. 

“If anyone pulled the shit you did they’d be dead months ago,” he said. She knew it was loaded. _A full clip adds a pound._ And she could feel that pound. Normally having Rio pointing a gun to her wouldn’t faze her, he did it all the time, but this time was different. She just shot him— and three times too. So there wasn’t nothing stopping him from doing the same thing. 

“So go ahead. Just do it,” Beth replied. Her statement gave him more anger. He released her wrist, grabbing a hold of her neck, which made her head hit harder into the wall. They were so close now that you couldn’t even fit a box between them. His finger was resting on the trigger, it could be any second. “What’s it going to be? Kill me or kiss me? You’re only capable of one of those things,” 

Rio looked deep into her eyes. She was right. He couldn’t kill her. Even with how insanely angry he was with her, he needed her. And not just for business. It was keeping him from pulling that trigger and just getting it over with, and getting revenge. He just couldn’t do it. The gun suddenly lowered from Beth’s face, but it stayed in Rio’s hand, at his side. They just stared at each other again, and it felt like the time in the bar bathroom when Rio walked in the door. 

It was almost like they had an enteral countdown. Or they could read each other’s minds. Because they both went in for it at the same exact time. Beth’s arms wrapped around his neck as they both made the kiss deeper. It was _familiar._ Because it was _him._ And suddenly her exhaustion got to her, causing her legs to give out, bringing Rio down with her. The sound of the gun dropping to the ground sounded like a gunshot in itself, which made Beth jump and pull away. She took a breath, trying to comprehend what just had happened. 

“Aren’t you going to kill me?” she asked. Rio looked up at her, and pushed her hair out of her face, behind her ears. Her body tensed up waiting for his response, scared that this was all a cover. Like he was tricking her. 

“You’re my girl,” Rio started. “And you couldn’t afford it,”.

And then the door to the unit slammed shut. 

**Author's Note:**

> let’s just say after the door closed shut, there was storage unit break, hehe. there literally cannot be a part 3 bc i have no more ideas and i can’t continue it but i have a lot of other ideas and drafts coming along.


End file.
